


The Best Vacation Ever

by Maiden_of_Wolves



Series: Ella Warley & Yoosung Kim's Story [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Series, please read part 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Wolves/pseuds/Maiden_of_Wolves
Summary: A 1st person POV story of an American who spends part of her multi-country trip in South Korea and meets the cinnamon roll of a person, Yoosung Kim.Disclaimers: I love Yoosung so much, but I apologize if he's ever OOC here. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it.





	The Best Vacation Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined stuff is something that's messaged. I tried separating each out with a tag like in a real messenger but it kept interrupting the flow.
> 
> I also tried to simulate how different Korean and English are and how communication might go, but it's only from research so I apologize if it is not correct. I also know that Yoosung specifically said that he didn't really remember much from his English classes, but this would have been impossible to write without changing that a bit.
> 
> I also apologize-- I messed up how his name was supposed to be. His last name is Kim, not Yoosung. I had to switch around the name that was provided here, so I apologize if you read this before 4/27/18 and come back to things being different. xD

This trip had seemed so reckless when I started. Quitting my job, selling off anything I could part with just to fund a three month trip to various countries? The itinerary I was able to afford wasn’t even going to get me to ten countries, but it was amazing. There were so many people and places to photograph that I could hardly keep my camera off my face. I’d never studied photography, but it seemed fitting that I take it up on this one in a lifetime trip. Even once the experience was all over the images would still be around. Maybe they’d be put in a scrapbook one day.

 

I went to the UK first, spending some time at tourist traps and making friends at a bar over some pints. They told me about several out of the way places that the locals loved but tourists never heard of. Despite the weather being rainy for a fair amount of the month I spent there, the light sun through the overcast sky was beautiful. It even granted me quite a few wonderful sunset photos. Before leaving I even managed to snag a relatively empty capsule on the London Eye and catch a few great shots from the top.

 

In Germany I made friends with a mother and her daughter who interacted with me while I was window shopping because the daughter wanted to ask me where I got my necklace. It had been a Khol’s purchase on their 70% off rack, which I told her and she seemed disappointed. She proceeded to ask why my German was so bad. The mother hushed her but when I said it was because I was just visiting the daughter became interested again. Thankfully the mother was a professor and knew English pretty well so her daughter’s intention to all but drag me across the whole country to proudly show how her country was the best in the world wasn’t further exacerbated by the language barrier much. They even allowed me to stay with them in their home in Munich for my final week. I was only there for a little more than two.

 

My two and a half weeks in France were even more hectic, partially because I had overscheduled myself and because I was not as lucky in finding friends there. The people were friendly, but they all had their own lives and certainly weren’t about to take in a stray like myself. It was better that way, I decided, since I still got emails from Robert and Jaxon back in the UK and from Mila in Germany with her mother Claudia’s help in translation. I had been sending them all pictures in emails from my laptop when I had access to wi-fi and they all seemed to appreciate it. Though Jaxon in particular seemed to take offense that I even wanted to go anywhere else but the UK. It was good to ease into my France trip by taking a train to Strasbourg and enjoying the transition between German and French architecture. Getting to Loire Valley and finding my way around for picturesque scenery to snap photos of took far more out of me than I had expected but the memories were worth every minute. I did manage to get to the Louvre in Paris, which did not disappoint in the least.

 

I had intended to spend my final month in Japan, since they had so many places I wanted to visit. I went to several Nekojima (“cat islands” where people were often outnumbered by cats 6-to-1) Nara Deer Park and Zao Fox Village for an entire day each and felt like I was in heaven. The deer almost broke my poor camera with their insistent nibbling but I forgave them for it. I had managed to time my visit just before the main bloom of the cherry blossoms but spent a full day in the largest park in Tokyo, Shinjuku Gyoen. I never wanted to leave, even though I did not make any new friends here either. Everyone was extraordinarily polite to me, even when I had a hard time with the language. I met some other foreigners while in the Tokyo hotel, but they were couples and were not staying as long as I was so our interests just never matched up. It was nice to finally get to talk with other fluent English-speakers, though.

 

The final week left me scrambling, as apparently my room had been due for some maintenance and they had accidentally scheduled it during my stay. They were very apologetic but needed to get this done and were happy to refund me my money for the final week. _I could just go home, have a bit more money left over than expected_ … I’d thought to myself. The plan was quickly tossed out. The whole point of this trip was to do as much as I could with the time I’d taken.

 

So, in the end, I booked a cheap flight down to South Korea. It had seemed like a crazy idea at first, considering the dictator ruling North Korea… but the moment I’d landed in Seoul I was fascinated. It had a similar blend of modern and ancient cultural icons that Japan did and I imagined China did as well but it felt even more streamlined. As if the city planners took great pains not just to build around cultural spaces but to integrate them into the modern designs. Everyone was polite and most actually did seem to know English enough to get the gist of what I was saying but refused to speak it. I wasn’t sure why, but at least I could get around. My ability to speak any Asiatic language was abysmal. I had to constantly rely on a translator app to get what I wanted to say across and it was frustrating but everyone was very understanding. I even had a clerk offer me a small smile and pat my head when I was particularly frustrated.

 

I hadn’t planned on being in South Korea so I was at a loss for what to do at first. My initial day was spent just searching for lodging in Seoul. When I found it I was too exhausted to do anything else. The second was spent trying to navigate the internet to get to a site that wasn’t in Korean just to search for where I should go. I had had enough of my hotel room and wandered out for a coffee break on the third day.

 

A serious mistake at this point should have been expected, but my mind was so filled with attempted plans that I did not even think of it. As I was going back to get my third refill of the day, my foot got snagged on a chair as I shuffled by a full table and I fell straight to the floor in a crumpled heap. I heard the solid ‘thunk’ of my laptop that had been stuffed into my messenger bag hitting the floor but hoped it would be fine. It would be much harder to search for stuff on my phone and I’d put all my photos on that computer. The cloud backup wasn’t complete from my time in Japan. “Fuck me and my life…” I ground out, the tone bordering on a whine. This was not what I needed. I blinked away tears and sat up to inspect the damage with a sigh. Thankfully my drink had been so empty that only a few splotches made it to my shirt or the floor, but that hadn’t stopped the coffee shop’s customers from murmuring about the event.

 

I felt entirely humiliated but as I gathered myself to stand, a hand appeared in my vision. The voice that came moments after had me jerking my head up to follow the arm. Although I hadn’t understood and translated in my head what he’d said, his expression seemed to be of concern so I just offered a small smile and shook my head. I offered a formal thank you in my poorly accented Korean to which he seemed confused but withdrew his hand. I stood and offered him a bigger smile before saying in English, “thanks for caring.”

 

He seemed a bit shocked by that, a light blush painting his cheeks as he stammered out a response. I thought I made out the word for ‘problem’ and assumed he was telling me it wasn’t a problem. He was rather adorable, with entirely bleached blonde hair and big purple eyes. Had I been staying here for a longer period or been moving here I probably would have asked for his contact information. The lanky type was always a weakness of mine and he was kind to me, a stranger that couldn’t even speak the language right. As it was, there was no need to push things since I couldn’t communicate well. That settled, I wandered over to the side of the prep area in order to get some napkins. The wipedown came with only minor success and I sighed again, but it was how it was.

 

I put myself back into line to order another cup, adjusting my messenger bag strap out of habit and partially just to feel the reassuring weight of my laptop. The fact that nothing clinked or shuffled was a good sign that nothing was broken. The young man that had attempted to help me had gotten in line and was a few people ahead. I watched him for a minute or so before he turned around to look as if he could feel the staring and we both blushed as we caught each other’s gaze before quickly looking away. _Ohholycrap!_ I chastised myself internally. _What was I thinking, staring like that?_ It had to be considered rude. For being a world traveller I really needed to read up more on cultures before I visited places. I’d only been concerned about the language.

 

I was entirely engrossed in my own mind, grasping at anything I’d seen in my brief studies on the plane here or in my hotel room to suggest what I had done was wrong. The barista actually tapped the counter to get my attention and I stammered out my formal ‘sorry’ again. She just smiled politely and pointed to the menu. I’m sure my pronunciation was horrendous, but I went slowly and she nodded before turning away. At least there were Starbucks where I could understand how to order my Vanilla Sweet Creme Cold Brew with two shots of espresso in virtually any language. Of course I was certain that roman characters explaining how to say things beneath the Korean text was likely due to the American military presence at the DMZ, but for the moment I was just grateful.

 

I wandered back to the table I was at before, glad to see that it was still empty since it was in a corner and by a window. With a relieved exhale I sat back down and pulled out my laptop again. I’d just closed the lid and not actually shut it down before, so the screen lit back up fairly quickly and I typed in my password to log back on. No sooner had I started scrolling through the travel page I’d previously found did I noticed movement across from me. At first I assumed it was just someone sitting at a nearby table and ignored it. But then a quiet “hello…” broke my concentration.

 

I stiffened, a blush spreading across my cheeks again as I recognized the voice and my quick attachment of my gaze to his confirmed that it was the young man who’d tried to help me. He had sat opposite me at the table with his back to the rest of the customers, his drink obviously still warm as it produced small steam vapors while perched on the table.

 

“Hi?” I offered, completely uncertain as to how to proceed with this situation.

 

His gaze desperately flickered away from mine and I recalled that some Asiatic cultures found it rude or aggressive to provide eye contact. I did my best to focus on his lips or neck so that it wouldn’t be as threatening. Not that it helped my thoughts, but the gesture wasn’t for my comfort anyway. I offered a broken request in Korean to ask what he wanted in proper subject-object-verb orientation and with an attempt to show respect regarding my honorific. I just prayed it wasn’t offensive somehow.

 

“Talk,” he replied, offering a bright smile.

 

The blush that had subsided re-emerged on my face regardless of how I willed it away. At least I wasn’t horrific at communicating. I would hate to lose this opportunity. “Why?”

 

The smile slipped away and I felt intensely guilty. “Pone?” he asked after a pause.

 

My brows knitted in confusion. “Pone?” I echoed.

 

He gestured to the phone sitting next to my computer. “Pone. Talk.”

 

“You want my number?”

 

The smile returned and he nodded enthusiastically.

 

My blush darkened and I couldn’t understand why he would want to talk with me or why he wanted my information, but I couldn’t bring myself to deny him. What harm could it do? I’d made friends in the other countries, why not him too? “Sure,” I said, reaching over to grab my phone for a moment. I unlocked it and tapped on the contact section. My number was at the top, so I pushed the phone closer to him. “Here,” I offered, pointing at the number at the top.

 

He’d already pulled out his phone in a frenzied shuffle and was awaiting my phone’s presentation. He quickly input the numbers, tapped at the screen and tilted his head as he examined the apps I had. After a few moments he gently pushed the device back to me. “Waksak?”

 

I nodded. Whatsapp was what I was using while overseas for messenger. Apparently he recognized it.

 

He smiled again and tapped away at his phone for a moment before providing one strong tap and looking back up at me.

 

I know English better to write.  His message read. I smiled. While this might still be difficult, it was easier than trying to talk.

 

Thank you for thinking of this! 

 

Not problem! He added a bright smiling emoji of a self-styled avatar. Kim name mine.

 

The name was feminine where I came from, but I ignored the idea. If that’s his name than that’s his name.  I’m Ella. Nice to meet you, Kim! ^_^ 

 

I glanced up to look at him and realized he was blushing. Before I could ask why, he typed another message.

 

Family name? 

 

No…?  I answered.

 

Another glance made it clear he was blushing even deeper. _Why? Don’t people call each other by their first names?_ I thought to myself.

 

Family name is? 

 

I started to understand. Memories of how to address people in Asiatic cultures flooded back. No. They value family more than individuals. So you’d introduce yourself by your surname. The name he’d given me was actually his last name. It made me wonder what his first name was.  Warley. I answered, after a moment’s pause.

 

Yet another furtive glance told me he was thinking of something, but he shook his head and clearly didn’t think I was watching him.

 

Warley here what do? 

 

Traveling. This is my last stop. I was supposed to be in Japan but my plans got messed up by stuff outside my control. 

 

He replied with a pursed lip avatar emoji before actually sending text.  Better here. Korea than Japan much prettier. 

 

I chuckled and he quickly sent a worried or panicked avatar emoji followed by text. My English bad???!?!

 

I shook my head.  No. I understand just fine. I was chuckling because everyone thinks their country is the best. 

 

What Miss World Traveler think? 

 

My blush crept back in, but in a much lighter intensity than previous incarnation. I’ve hardly traveled the **world** , Kim. Just a few countries. I’d never been out of the states before this.

 

Traveled more than me! 

 

I smiled as I typed.  I suppose. But still. I just think that each country has its own charms and problems. None of them are better than another. 

 

Open-mind and wise! I like you! 

 

I put a hand to my mouth, blush deepening yet again. _Why was he so complimentary? He barely knows me!_ I couldn’t help but think, my inner critic making me suspicious. What if he was trying to get close to me just to scam me out of money? Surely a young, cute guy like him had other things to be doing than talking to me? I didn’t want to think poorly of him, but I couldn’t help it. There were some people who would do that.

 

Okay? The message popped up and snapped me out of my doubts.

 

I blinked. He must have noticed my distress.  Yes.  I replied, then lifted my head up to look at him and nod.

 

He seemed to simply take it on face value and let go of the concern he’d previously had.  What do on computer? 

 

I was searching for places to go while I’m here. 

 

Kim’s face lit up.  Me see! He stood up from his chair enough to move it so he could sit right next to me.

 

My face quickly appeared as if it had been dunked in red paint as he leaned entirely into my personal space to reach over and move the computer so he could see. The proximity clearly didn’t bother him, and I tried my best to stop my heart from racing. This was just how things were here. It was the same way in Japan when I’d asked for directions from people and they thought nothing of touching me when commenting on my clothes. It still was a recipe of nerves for me, however.

 

He tilted his head as he looked at the travel page, scrolling along for a moment before picking up his phone again.  A forest? You hike? 

 

I was going to go and take photographs, I replied.

 

His mouth opened slightly, eyes widening again. You photograph? Journey pictures??? He added an emoji that looked like it was squirming in excitement to the chat.

 

Of course I took pictures! His excitement was infectious and I could feel myself relax in his presence. I turned the laptop back to me, our hands overlapping for a moment and I hoped that I wasn’t the only one who felt nervous from the touch. It was stupid, to wish that, considering the circumstances, but I couldn’t help it.

 

“They’re all right…” I started aloud and in English. “Here.” I clicked on the folder with my photos, double tapping on the first one. “This was from the UK.” I clicked through them for him and he seemed to think nothing of leaning up against me and almost putting his head on my shoulder. I did my best to will away my uncomfortable feeling from the closeness. It seemed so fast to me, but Kim had been nothing but sweet. There was no reason to be alarmed.

 

“ **R** iendah?” he asked, pointing at a picture of me, Jaxon and Robert.

 

The pronunciation was so unusual, but I was fairly certain I understood. “Yep! Jaxon and Robert. They helped me find interesting places to go that most tourists wouldn’t know about. Great guys.”

 

“You like?”

 

I must have looked at him funny because he held up his hands and waved them frantically. “Not juge!”

 

I laughed and shook my head. “I was just visiting and they were nice enough to help me.”

 

He seemed to relax as I laughed and the smile I was quickly growing to like reappeared on his lips. You friends everywhere make?

 

The idea made me smile. Did I make friends everywhere? I wasn’t really a super gregarious person.... but I guess the point of this trip was to be the best person I could be while I had the time.  I try. ^_^  I answered him.

 

He gestured back to the computer. “Moa **r**?”

 

I nodded. Of course there was more.

 

I showed him every single picture I’d kept on my computer. There well over a hundred and he seemed just as fascinated by every single one. When I got to pictures of Mila and Claudia he asked if they were other friends of mine. I told him the story of our meeting and Kim sent me an avatar emoji with pursed lips again.  Brat like. 

 

I laughed.  She’s actually fairly nice once she knows you.  I informed him before offering him a smile.  She just… does things a certain way. I appreciated her knowledge and enthusiasm by the end of the trip. 

 

He seemed deep in thought for a moment before nodding and typing furiously again.  I know someone like that. Kind of a friend… 

 

His sentence structure was getting better, I immediately noticed. For the sake of his nerves I didn’t actually mention it. You must have a lot of friends, being as kind and peppy as you are~ <3

  
  
I couldn’t help but glance up when I saw movement from him. Kim had pulled a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. I’d clearly embarrassed him. Peppy?

 

Happy. Bright. Sweet. You’re a gem. 

 

Kim blushed again and shook his head. “Moa **r**?” he asked again and gestured to the computer.

 

I nodded and we kept going through the pictures. Once we got to the ones from Japan, however, he seemed eager to stop and pointed accusingly at the screen. Their blossoms look bad! He messaged.

 

Well it was just before bloom. I didn’t time it well.  It wasn’t like I’d planned every little detail like that… plus, when you’re on time constraints you don’t really wait until the ‘best time’ to go visit places.

 

They open here soon. Much prettier than Japan. I take you.  He waved dismissively at the screen as if he didn’t want to see another picture.

 

The blunt phrasing of the final sentence made my cheeks burn. Why did he want to help me? The question came unbidden again but it was a reasonable one: surely he had better things to be doing? I put my knuckles over my mouth for a moment and cleared my throat.  Are you offering to be my guide, Kim?  I put my phone down to look at him with a small smile and slightly tilted head.

 

He didn’t even message me the answer at first. Kim’s bright purple eyes just caught mine and he nodded enthusiastically. A frantic blurry of fingers later I had another message.  I translate. So you time enjoy. 

 

I certainly hadn’t expected this when I came into this coffee shop… but I was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.


End file.
